Made For The Stars
by catniphawthorne
Summary: ' I can only recall one other time in my life I was happier than this' He wonders what on earth it could be, what could be better than winning a tony at 25?


a/n; so my first puckleberry fic ;3 I love this couple, they're like my fav glee couple after st berry and I've wanted to write them for a while. This idea literally came to me a couple of hours ago and hopefully you'll like it as much as I liked writing it. It's very fluffy and love filled, with heavy Fuinn so if you don't like any of those this fic probs isn't for you! anyways please enjoy (: song recommendations- anything could happen- ellie goulding, my boo- alicia keys and usher, hey ho- the lumineers.

* * *

He watches her on the 32 plasma screen, and god damn she looks absolutely beautiful.

There are tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she accepts the award from the chick who won an Oscar last year; she looks beyond happy as applause fills the room and he just knows she belongs up there, belongs in the world of awards and applause.

Her speech is due any minute and Finn wonders what she'll say and who she'll thank; after all he doesn't know much about her anymore, not ever since he and Kurt lost contact. He's seen one or two magazines with her name in, but that's pretty much it. He doesn't know if or who she's dating, who she lives with, or if she's happy...though she certainly looks it on that stage, looks completely in her element.

Quinn smiles next to him as Rachel gets ready to talk; the swell of the bump under her blue dress suits her, she really is the definition of the term 'a pregnancy glow' and Finn is happy that they're starting a family in the comfortable house of Lima, he couldn't ask for much more, he is happy.

"It's starting" She sais softly and Finn nods as the lights on-screen dim, and the spotlight focuses on Rachel; it's time.

"Thank you so much for this honor, I can't even believe how happy I feel right now, how humbled, I can only recall one other time in my life I was happier than this" His eyebrows knit together; Finn wonders what on earth that could be, what could be better than winning a tony at 25?

"I would like to thank my Dads, for continually supporting me when I was just one actress in a million, for always being here for me" The camera pans to her parents who are clearly bursting with pride, as they should be.

"I would like to thank Kurt and Blaine, the siblings I never had" The camera pans to the couple then; they too are well-known around NYC. Kurt is a VP at Vogue and Blaine was the opposite lead to Rachel in the play, he too was nominated for a Tony, only beaten by the lead in Phantom. They too look proud.

"I would like to thank all of our close friends who mean the world to me" The camera swivels to a crowd of beautiful people he doesn't recognize though he spots Santana and Mike amongst them holding hands, at that even Quinn looks shocked; but then again neither of them have spoken to Santana or Mike in years.

"I would like to thank New York, my paradise, my home" A huge cheer erupts through the crowd at that, New Yorker's love New York. When Finn went he just found it overcrowded and noisy; he was never made to be a New Yorker, and Rachel always was.

"But most of all I would like to thank the one person who got me here, who I believe without him someone else would be accepting this award, He is my world, my life, my one true love." He glances at Quinn then who seems as baffled as him, though she has a glint in her eye that suggests she's guessing something.

"My Husband, Noah I love you" Finn's mouth literally drops open as the camera moves to Puck's face in the crowd, his head shaved and his smile wide as he looks up at Rachel. The caption on the screen shows Puck is a Doctor now at the NYC Hospital, the youngest Doctor in the city with a band 5 salary (he doesn't know what that is but he guesses it's big, judging by the Rolex on Pucks wrist and the size of the rock on Rachel's finger). The two simply stare at one another before Rachel climbs down rushing straight into his arms, their kiss too full of love to be fabricated.

Fuck. Finn literally cannot believe she married Puck, part of him holds onto the fact that she should have married him, that he should have been with her at this point. Though as he looks across at Quinn carrying his child in their small simple Lima home, he knows he was never made for the glamorous lifestyle of New York, with its parties, its awards and its atmosphere. He was made for the country life, and Rachel was always made for the big apple, made for the stars.

Clearly Puck was as well, and for that he smiles, glad his old best friend found love.

Though when he forces them to come and visit, he may have to chew them out about not inviting him and Quinn to the wedding.

-x-

so hopefully you enjoyed that :3 btw I was not making finn the bad guy in this okay? The intention was always to have finn to be shocked rather than jealous.

some stuff may be off as tbh I'm not really in to s4 glee that much anymore, it bores me and unless they turn it round for s5 with the NYC stuff, I'm probs done with new glee now.

anyways please check out my other fics, I have 2 other glee fics; rachel/blaine and rachel/brody so please check those out ;3 I also have loads of other genres such as tvd, thg, hp so have a look at those if you're a fan as well.

and as always please review m'lovelies.


End file.
